Certain medicines which must be administered to patients by injection consist of lyophilized powder dissolved in a diluent. The powder and diluent must be mixed together immediately before use, since if the powder and diluent are mixed at an earlier time, the medicine will deteriorate rapidly.
Conventionally the powder and diluent are mixed at time of dosage and the medicine is transferred into a syringe for immediate subsequent injection.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of syringe wherein powder and diluent can be stored in separate chambers and can be mixed in the syringe immediately before the same syringe can be used to inject the medicine into the patient.